


First Thanksgiving Remix

by sartiebodyshots



Category: Falling Skies
Genre: M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 07:20:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5281796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sartiebodyshots/pseuds/sartiebodyshots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom invites Cochise to Thanksgiving in Charleston.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Thanksgiving Remix

“Hey, Cochise, can you stay after our meeting for a little bit?” Tom asks before it even begins.  “I have something to ask you.”

Cochise inclines his head, curious about what Tom wishes to ask him.  “Of course.”

Tom smiles at him and as always, it makes Cochise somewhat uncomfortable because it fills Cochise with… pleasant feelings.  He does not understand how an alien can make him feel so pleasant. 

The meeting is long and tedious, and Cochise does not understand most of what the humans have to say.  Often times, they argue amongst themselves for a long time before they begin arguing with him. 

Cochise has never been to a planet so concerned with negotiation and arguing.  Usually, the local species lets them do whatever they want because all they want is to stop fighting.  Humans are strange and Cochise uses the time to observe Tom.

Eventually, the meeting comes to an end because, for all their argument, humans require much rest and nourishment, and they have not figured out how to combine them all.

When the other humans have left, Tom gets up from his seat and walks around to the seat next to Cochise’s. 

“What a long day,” Tom says, stretching after he sits back down.  “Sorry that we didn’t get around to, well, most of what we were supposed to get to.”

“I have noticed that humans argue a wearying amount,” Cochise says. 

Tom laughs and brushes his hand over Cochise’s arm.  That is another strange thing about humans, or Tom, at least: his propensity for casual, affectionate touch.  It is more alarming and pleasant than his smile.

“I hope this isn’t the _worst_ planet you’ve been stationed on,” Tom says with another alarming smile.

“I enjoy my time with you, Tom.  Do not worry,” Cochise says, uncertain as to why this is a true statement and more concerned about why he felt the need to reassure Tom. 

This only makes Tom’s smile deepen.  “Phew.”

“What did you need to ask me?” Cochise says. 

“Oh, right!” Tom says.  “We’re going to have something to celebrate Thanksgiving.  A public address and then dinner with the family.  I’d really appreciate it if you could come to the public address- and you can come to dinner, too, if you want!”

“I do not know what Thanksgiving is, but if you require assistance, I will come,” Cochise says.

“Thanksgiving is an American holiday.  We used to celebrate it before the Espheni came.  The last few years we haven’t celebrated any holidays, but now that we’re here and we have a community,” Tom inhales deeply, “I think that we should do something to retake part of our humanity.  To help remind us of why we fight, you know?”

Cochise still does not understand what Thanksgiving really is, but he nods anyway.  “Merely tell me where to be and when to be there.”

* * *

 

“In times like these, it’s easy to forget to be thankful.  Our planet is under siege, our homes our destroyed, and many of us have lost loved ones.  But it was my late wife Rebecca,” and Cochise notes how Tom’s voice trembles over the name of his deceased mate, and even though he is standing behind and to the side of Tom, he can see how the human tenses.

“who taught me that it’s most important to find things to be thankful when things are the most difficult.  And while this year has been hard, we certainly have abundant things to be thankful for.  Discovering Charleston- a place that had seemed like it had to be a myth- was a great blessing.  Here, we’re able to recapture some semblance of society.

And, of course, this year we learned that we’re not alone in our fight against the Espheni.  I know that some people were initially uncertain about our decision to ally with the Volm, but thus far, they have proven valuable allies.  I’m thankful for their presence, and I have been honored to work with one of their ambassadors these last few months.  So I’m thankful for Cochise, as well.”

Tom turns and gestures towards Cochise, and his face blushes blue as he nods a little towards Tom and the assembled humans.  As Tom had not instructed him to prepare remarks, he assumes that he is not to say anything.  That is most likely for the best.

“In these times of strife, it’s important to remember to be thankful for our families.  I urge you to take the time to tell your family how thankful you are for them.  Everyone knows my three sons- Hal, Ben, and Matt- and I’m thankful every day that we’re together in the relative safety of Charleston.  It’s our families that keep us going in these impossible times.  If I get too mushy about them in public, they’ll get annoyed with me, but suffice to say, I have been thankful for them every moment of their lives.”

Tom takes a minute to look over at his offspring before clearing his throat.

“Finally, I hope that we can imbue the Thanksgiving holiday with a new meaning.  The first Thanksgiving was a meal shared between the Europeans and the Native Americans.  Of course, that wasn’t the start of a long, productive relationship.  The Europeans then proceeded to massacre the Native Americans, which really-“

“Dad!  People are hungry!” Matt interrupts from beside Cochise. 

A chuckle ripples through the gathered humans, even though Cochise is disappointed that he will not hear what Tom has to say. 

Tom clears his throat and nods.  “Dinner will be there no matter how long I talk, Matt, but you’ve got a point.  The point is that while Thanksgiving was built on a nasty history and eventually drifted away from family and thankfulness, things are different now.  We’re at the most critical point in human history- a fight for our very survival.  But now, more than ever, it’s important to pay attention to what Thanksgiving _should_ be- a true celebration of the things that we have to be grateful for.  I urge you all to hold your loved ones tight, and have a happy Thanksgiving.”

The humans smack their hands together rhythmically, which indicates this is the end of Tom’s speech and they approve of it.  Cochise imitates them, similarly approving.

Tom waves at the humans and turns to leave the stage.  When he passes by Cochise, he pats his arm, and Cochise begins to walk along beside him.

“That was an excellent speech; although I wish you had given it all,” Cochise says. 

“Thanks, Cochise!” Tom says, laughing a little in a delightful way that confuses Cochise, as always.

“Don’t encourage him!  I was about to feed Ben to Matt to keep him still,” Hal says.

“Aw, shut up,” Ben says.  He grabs his younger brother and lifts him up easily.  “Then he’d have no room for pie.”

The three human offspring laugh, but it is not as confusing as when Tom laughs.  While their laughter is good because it means they are happy, it does not evoke the same deep feelings of… something in Cochise. 

* * *

 

“Are you sure you don’t want to come in and have dinner?” Tom asks.  “We’re not the greatest cooks, but together, we get by.”

“I appreciate your offer, Tom, but…” Cochise pauses at how Tom’s face falls just a little.  This is necessary, however.  “I do not believe that would be a good idea.”

“Are you afraid of human food?” Tom asks.  “If you don’t like it, you can just hang out with us.  Trust me, one of the boys will gobble up your food just fine; nothing will go to waste.”

“That is very kind of you, but you should spend time with your offspring.  From what you said, the purpose of this holiday is to be with those you are thankful for,” Cochise says. 

“But you are someone I’m thankful for!” Tom says, squeezing Cochise’s arm.  “Your people have helped us a lot, and I’m honestly enjoy working with you.  You’re great to spend time with- even if we spend most of our time together in big meetings with a bunch of other people- so I am very thankful for you.”

Cochise inhales sharply because of the kindness of Tom’s words.  It is good to know that Tom thinks so highly of him and to know that he is even thankful for his presence.  An alien’s opinion should not matter, but in this case, it does.

“I, too, am thankful to have met you, my friend,” Cochise says. 

Carefully, Cochise returns Tom’s physical affection and briefly touches his shoulder.  His body seems so delicate that Cochise fears accidentally harming him.

“So come inside and join us!” Tom says, beaming up at him.  “It’ll be fun.”

Cochise wants desperately to go inside.  To spend more time with Tom and with his offspring.  Perhaps even to try human food.  These feelings are not permitted.

“I have a scheduled video communication with my superior officer,” Cochise lies.  “I must report on our progress.”

“Are you sure you can’t push it back a little bit?” Tom pleads.  “Come in for a few minutes?”

“I must be punctual.  He will have a tight schedule.  I am sorry, Tom,” Cochise says.

Tom sighs and nods.  “No worries.  It’ll still be a nice dinner.  But you better keep December 25th free, okay?  You’re not getting out of Christmas!”

“I will do my best,” Cochise says, uncertain about the significance of that date.  “I hope you have a pleasant meal with your family.”

“Thanks,” Tom says.  He looks at him for a second before stepping forward and embracing him.  “I hope you have a good Thanksgiving.”

Cochise returns the gesture- he has seen humans do this- and wraps his arms around Tom tightly.  The human’s strange hairs brush against Cochise’s face in a pleasing way.  This is perhaps the most startling thing that Tom has done.

The warm, concerning, pleasant feeling fills Cochise up and he has a deep desire to remain here. 

“Goodbye, Tom,” Cochise murmurs before releasing him.  “Happy Thanksgiving.”

“Bye, Cochise,” Tom says, squeezing his arm before turning into his domicile.

Cochise watches Tom until the door closes behind him.  He wishes he was accompanying him.

When Cochise turns back towards the Volm compound, he feels… alone.  He feels alone because he is not participating in a strange alien holiday.  These humans are difficult in ways that Cochise has never even considered before. 

Tom in particular.


End file.
